Many happy returns
by Jaycren
Summary: What happens to the happy ever after? What happens to those considered enemies? Jason Todd, first he was red X then became the red hood. Komi'ander, also known as black fire. What will come of these two and their hidden history. What of Dick and Kori's wedding? What former enemies will rise to cause trouble? And what will Red X and Blackfire do?


Jason Todd strode through the gates of Blackgate Prison. Once he had been Robin, once he had been the Red Hood. In this moment he was nothing. Bruce had made his position clear.

"On my own now," he muttered, "Only the clothes on my back and what money is in my wallet."

Striding through the parking lot, Todd spotted a well muscled Black haired woman. Her violet eyes framed around a well sculpted face. Her bright orange skin displaying her otherworldly heritage She wore a simple white top with an over sized black leather jacket. Her loose fit jeans dragging in the dust, over her military issue boots. She leaned to her left, her long right arm hanging to her side.

"Hello Jason." She greeted him

The man formerly known as Red Hood settled back, raising his hands he made clear he was no threat.

"Hello back Komi," Jason sighed, "what are you doing here?"

Can't I just reconnect with an old Boyfriend," The beauty teased.

Jason snorted, "Old booty call maybe," taking a more serious tone he asked again, "Why are you really here Komi?"

The former villain, once known as Blackfire shook her head, "Never could fool you," turning to the side Komi stared off, "Dick and Kori are getting married."

Jason dropped his hands to his side, "So the younger sister that replaced you is marrying the older brother I was supposed to replace," Jason snarked, "there's irony there but I don't think that's why your here."

Komi sighed, "For once, please stop being an ass," wrapping her arms around her chest, she replied, "Kori is already pregnant with his child. A daughter."

Jason glanced to the side, his eyes scanning the gravel, "Didn't know," snorting, he finished, "with how those two have always been into each other it's not surprising."

Komi turned back, staring across the space between them, "I found out from Jinx, evidently her and Raven talk now that she's dating Kid Flash," Trying again she snarled, "I had to find out third hand."

Jason leveled half lidded eyes at his friend, "Can you blame them for not telling us?" He queried, "After everything we've done?"

"I wish I could!" Blackfire shouted back, her glowing, violet eyes brimming with tears, "Don't you ever get tired of being angry at the wrong people?! I can't go see my niece, because I want to kill Kori so much. Just for being adored while I was hated. For being Mommies and Daddies favored child while I was forgotten. I have tried to kill her so many times, done awful things to her, yet she shows me nothing but love."

Covering her mouth she turned away, strong arms wrapping themselves around her. Leaning into Jason's chest, she allowed him to hold her.

"I hate you so much sometimes," Komi sobbed.

Jason chuckled, then sighed himself, "Are we even angry at anyone anymore?" kissing the top of her head, he wondered, "or is it just habit? Is it just a way for us not to admit we've wasted to much time, burned to many bridges? Are we just avoiding blaming ourselves?"

"Just hug me, you idiot," Komi ordered, "Then we're going back to our apartment."

"Our Apartment?" Jason asked, "You actually kept it?"

"Jason, I am wearing your old clothes," Komi snarked, "How'd you miss that?"

"Because I haven't worn those clothes since I was a teen," Jason shot back, "You do fill them out nicely though, _rowr_!"

"And just like that the moment is ruined," Komi declared, pushing away from the larger man, "C'mon you ape, lets go home.

Giving Komi his best Nazi salute, Jason sarcastically declared, 'Ja Mien Fuher!" Then proceeded to March after a thoroughly embarrassed Komi.

* * *

Four shadows gathered, indistinct forms in the darkness.

"A wedding, what a blarf!" One snarled.

"Ugh, I know right?" a second female voice snarled, "Like totally boring."

"We could liven it up," A male voice echoed from a third. "I hate seeing you so depressed, Babe."

"Heh, yeah! We could show those do gooding pod snarfers the time of their lives!" The first laughed, "And I got just the plan for it."

* * *

Komi smiled as she watched Jason gawk at their former hideout. Cracked brickwork and rotten woodwork was replaced with brown stucco and red trim. The dark windows were now open and inviting. No longer did the apartment complex call to those of bad intent to be trapped within. Instead it now asked all to come in and rest.

"You ruined it!" He cried, "It's so bright and cheery now!"

"I know Jason it's almost like I've gone straight or something." Komi quipped, "Like I this is the office I use to meet with clients or something."

"What skills do you have that could possibly generate this kind of cash?" Todd deadpanned, "You can't cook, I had to do all the laundry, and money for you was always something to spend."

"Excuse me?" Blackfire snarled, "Who is being offered the chance to live her free of charge?"

Jason shut his mouth.

Nodding her head Komi continued, "I thought so," Smiling back at Jason she beckoned, "As for what I do? Wrecked and left behind Alien tech has to get handled by someone. I happen to run one of the agencies licensed to do so."

"I just got hired didn't I?" Jason realized, "I knew my release was to easy."

"Oh yes, you've been remanded into my care." Komi purred, "You're parole depends on it."

"How in the hell did you manage that?" Jason shouted, "You're a bigger criminal then I ever was!"

"Not so," Komi corrected, "I am a foreign Diplomat, everything I did was during times of war, happened off world, or was covered by diplomatic immunity."

Stepping out of the car Komi sauntered up the cement steps, turning to her former paramour she teased, "Are you coming or do I have to crack the window for you?"

Slamming the car door harder then necessary Jason followed his new boss inside.

_This is going to be one wild ride_, he silently mused.


End file.
